


He can't help it.

by BlueWarrior29



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Horny Brienne of Tarth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWarrior29/pseuds/BlueWarrior29
Summary: When Brienne reveal her inner wildcat.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	He can't help it.

**Author's Note:**

> Jaime can't believe this is happening.  
> Tyrion and Bronn are shocked.
> 
> What is it?

He can't believe that their father really doing all the fancy things.

He is now convince that Lannister men are really dramatic!

Imagine inviting them in a lavish restaurant to meet her wonderful yes! She is wonderful! Her Wench!

After excusing himself to fix his hair in the men's bathroom because Bronn and Tyrion keep on teasing him for it!

What's wrong with his hair?

"Damn, Lannister.. You still here can't get enough being vain?" Bronn unzipping his pants to piss.

"Jaime, Jaime, Jaime.. Even you look like rag with full of dirt, I believe Brienne still find you---" Tyrion interrupted because someone pull Jaime's tuxedo and drag him to the nearest cubicle.

"Brienne!" Damn! He is shocked, confused and aroused at the same time! Only Brienne can do that in one moment!

"Wench, why are you here and what are you doing?" His breathing change in a low phase.

"Jaime...." Brienne and her sapphire eyes are burning with desire.

She kneel on him and open his fly, Brienne is too fast and now holding his shaft. Her big hands help to get him hard! Damn! 

This is new for him! He can't believe that her Wench can do this!

at the speed of events he no longer knew what to do! He is melting in her hands..

"Wench, not here..." Gasping and trying to catch his breath! He is holding her head trying to interrupt her.

"You smell so good Jaime, you're so sexy in that tuxedo..." she can't help but to lick the top of him..

Damn! This kind of seduction is going to be his destruction! He can't decide if he is going to hold or stop her for giving him head!

"Brienne please!" He's not sure if he sounds pleading..

She continue licking him and begin to suck him!

"Jaime look at me.. " She's looking at him while sucking his whole shaft! How can she be like this!? 

That is the most beautiful sight for him! fuck! her big lips with sapphire eyes are so perfect! 

Brienne change the phase, he knows that she can feel that he is coming!

"Brienne! fuck! stop I'm..." His holding her head but Brienne slap his hands and keep on doing it!

"Ahhh! Fuck! Brienneeee!" That moment Brienne buried her head deeper!

His body is still shaking and Brienne get what she wants!

She looked satisfied and swallowed his juices. 

He managed to get back his pants ang grab her hands.. 

"We need to get out of here Wench! Now!" 

Jaime immediately drag Brienne out to men's bathroom. 

"What the fuck!?" Tyrion and Bronn said. Both looked shocked and stunned. 

"Did Brienne really just that..." Tyrion can't even finish his sentence. 

"I'm having a boner. Fuck." Bronn swallowed hard after the incident. 

"Oh fuck you Bronn!" Tyrion walk out on him. 


End file.
